Una Amistad?, o Algo mas?
by AnaTwiRK
Summary: Bella y Edward son amigos desde hace 8 años pero despues de una fiesta puede que se den cuenta q no solo existe una amistad sino que puede ser mas . - esta es una historia original mia y mi primer Fan fic -


Fan fic

Una amistad? O algo más?

*Dedicado a todas mis Pervs que siempre estamos leyendo y comentando FanFics y especialmente a Alba una de mis Pervs que me dio la clave para que escribiera esta historia.

En esta historia Todos son humanos. Bella es amiga de Edward desde hace años pero puede q se encuentren que hay algo mas.

POV BELLA

Me llamo Isabella Swan (prefiero que me llamen Bella) tengo 19 años y soy de Seattle, Estado de Washington. Vivo con mi madre Renée, mi padre Charlie y mi querido aunque ha veces muy pesado hermano pequeño Emmet(a pesar de que nadie diría que es el pequeño con lo alto y grande que es.) Este año he empezado mi carrera universitaria estudio literatura inglesa y Bellas Artes. Antes de la universidad he estudiado en dos colegios diferentes en el primero no lo pase muy bien , pero es algo que ya recordare, en cambio en el segundo colegio donde estudie los dos últimos cursos escolares fueron dos años geniales y muy felices que continúan hoy día. Hoy estando en Facebook he recibido una invitación para ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños, de un buen amigo, Edward del que para nada me esperaba esta invitación. La verdad sea dicha, se quienes están invitados y no me hace mucha gracia ir para no encontrarme con ellos , es mas si voy es por Edward porque el resto no son precisamente gente a la que quiera mucho ni ellos a mi.

Edward es amigo mio desde hace 8 años cuando el llego al colegio siempre nos hemos llevado bien y él siempre me trato muy bien comparado con el resto de alumnos y con Edward es con el único que yo siempre he podido ser yo misma , no somos amigos de vernos mucho y creo que uno de los motivos es precisamente por los amigos que tiene Edward los mismos que irán a la fiesta, porque no me apetece ver a sus amigos pues todo viene desde hace unos años yo estaba en el colegio y todo comenzó en secundaria especialmente , que no me pregunten porque? Paso porque yo Bella swan ni siquiera lo se la verdad. Resulta que a mi siempre me a gustado el arte y siempre he sido muy tímida, prefiero dibujar o leer a ver la tele, especialmente me gusta la literatura inglesa de Jane Austen y de las Hermanas BrÖnte…

Eso parece que molestaba a mis compañeros de clase porque decidieron amargarme los 4 años de secundaria, con burlas, empujones… y cosas que prefiero no recordar. Ese es el motivo por el cual no me apetece verles pero gracias al nuevo colegio que me dejo ser yo tal y como soy tengo la fuerza como para presentarme en esa fiesta y hacer una pequeña venganza.

Así que he respondido que si voy a la fiesta, queda unos días para el evento, y mañana por la tarde iré a comprar el regalo para Edward.

Después de todas estas noticias me he puesto con los deberes de literatura que gracias a dios es un trabajo en el que hay que leer Orgullo y Prejuicio así que estoy muy feliz por ese motivo y por el reconocimiento de mi profesora en la clase de acuarela de esta mañana.

Es de noche, así que escucho un poco de música se me hace muy tarde y me voy a dormir leyendo un rato mas… en algún momento me quedo dormida.

Al dia siguiente

Esta mañana me he levantado con ganas tengo clase d hoy tengo dibujo con tita china las dos primeras horas y el resto tengo literatura donde hablaremos de nuestros trabajos, la tarde saldré a por el regalo de Edward.

-NOOOOOO! Pesado sal de aquí!- Emmet para variar molestándome por las mañanas.

-hermanita déjame molestarte un rato soy inofensivo – si claro inofensivo jaja

-basta ya los dos iros los dos a clase!- Renee ya se enfada …..

Bueno el día ha ido bien , ya son las 6pm de la tarde y me dijo en mi jeep de segunda mano color azul hacia comprar el regalo, como consejera he llamado a mi amiga Alice que como a mi le gusta la moda pero ella le gusta 10 veces mas que a mi .

Hola Bella!- la saltarina de mi alegre amiga Alice se dirige hacia mi y me da un abrazo.

Hola Alice que tal va todo?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-bien muy bien, anda vamos que hay que elegir un regalo – bien pero espero q no haga ningún comentario

- si vamos- llegamos a una tienda de una firma conocida, se como es Edward y creo que una camiseta azul con el logo en Blanco le encantara.

-Alice ya he visto el regalo perfecto!- Alice se gira hacia mi con una mirada curiosa

-Bella como es posible que hayas encontrado el regalo si acabamos de entrar?-

-Alice muy fácil conozco a Edward y enseguida que he visto la camiseta azul he tenido el presentimiento de q le va a gustar.- Alice me mira con una sonrisa amable.

El resto de la tarde lo pasamos en un Starbucks hablando de todo y de nada es tan divertido estar con Alice me encanta es una gran amiga.


End file.
